roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanics/Combat
}} This sub-page is dedicated to all mechanics related to combat. Projectile firing location Weapons in Phantom Forces are not hitscan weapons, and they feature a bullet origin. When a weapon is fired, there is a specific location where the weapon will cause bullets to appear at. When firing from the hip, bullets will appear from the end of the muzzle. This makes hipfiring weapons like the MP5K much easier in close quarters, while weapons like the Intervention will more often than not poke straight through a player's body. As such, when planning a loadout, players should ensure that if they are in a close quarters gunfight that they have a weapon short enough to not penalize them. However, when aiming down a weapon's sights, bullets will leave directly from in front of the player's point of aim. This is an anti-frustration feature to prevent weapons with extremely tall optic positions (e.g. AUG A1) from having their barrel point directly at a wall. What this means is that even if a player is using a weapon as unwieldy as the MG3KWS within close quarters, they can still extract good close quarters performance from the weapon. However, this penalizes being able to react in time to hostiles in any direction that isn't directly forwards, as a player must spend the time to bring the weapon to bear. Bullets will fire from the point of aim after a certain point in the shouldering animation, and will return to firing from the origin shortly after the player begins to return the weapon to the hip. Bullet in chamber Most magazine-fed weapons feature the ability to reload with a round chambered in the weapon. These weapons are closed bolt. It is wise to ensure these weapons are topped off regularly to take advantage of this feature, as the extra round can make quite the difference, and "dry" reloading (i.e. exhausting the magazine) is often punishing for them. Some magazine-fed weapons cannot be topped off in this manner - these weapons are open bolt. ''An example of a weapon like this that a player will encounter early on is the MAC10. It cannot keep a round in the chamber as a result. Dry reloads for open-bolt weaponry tend to not be as punishing, meaning it is safe to exhaust the magazine regularly as cycling their bolt on an empty magazine tends to be extremely fast. There are only three belt-fed weapons in the game, the first of which is the M60. These weapons cannot accept an extra round in the chamber (given that they are feeding from a belt), but they also cannot benefit from a "wet" reload, as all reloads take the exact same amount of time. It's best to run belt-fed weaponry low but not empty, and then reload them. Reloading them constantly like an assault rifle is a bad idea, as these reloads take a long time. Ammunition collection A weapon's ability to collect ammunition in Phantom Forces is predetermined by the weapon's class as well as its ammunition type (also referred to as round, caliber). For example, the MP5 can accept ammunition from other personal defense weapons such as P90, as well as other weapons chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum, like the TEC-9 or M9. However, some exceptions do exist. For example, the 1858 Carbine and the Deagle .44 cannot collect ammunition from their respective weapon class, but rather, collect ammunition from revolvers such as the MP412 REX. Given the nature of the "Other" secondary weapon class - featuring weapons of varying real-life classifications - weapons classified in the "Other" category cannot borrow ammunition from each other. Rather, they only borrow ammunition from weapons which are similar to or match their real-life weapon classification and/or have their ammunition type. Example; the Sawed-Off, Serbu Shotgun and Saiga-12U only collect ammunition from themselves and other shotguns, as the aforementioned weapons are sawed-off shotguns. The SFG-50 and Obrez collect ammunition from sniper rifles as they are sawed-off sniper-rifles. The Obrez can also collect ammunition from designated marksman rifles. Some ammunition types are technically less common than others, such as .45 ACP and .50 BMG, which only a few weapons are chambered in. However, due to weapons sharing ammunition from other weapons in the same weapon category, users do not have to constantly worry about running out of ammunition. Damage and hitmarkers Much like any other FPS, Phantom Forces rewards accurate shooting. Each weapon has an intrinsic multiplier. In most cases, striking the limbs will deal the weapon's listed damage. Striking the torso deals extra damage on top of the base damage, anywhere between 1.2x to 1.5x on average. Scoring headshots deals even more damage, and often is what makes or breaks a weapon. For example, the Henry 45-70, at point blank, can instantly kill to the torso. However, at range, a bullet from the Henry must strike the head in order to maintain its instant kill capacity, otherwise it requires at least two shots to be lethal. Damage in PF is not rounded down. This means that if your shot deals 99.9 damage, it will actually deal 99.9 damage, but your enemy will see that they are still at 1 HP. Suppressed weaponry tends to leave damage values at intermediate numbers like 22.53, which means that the weapon will still deal 22.53 damage internally, but this number can then be modified to be lower by penetration or damage multipliers. It is best to assume that when seeing a number like this to mentally round it down, as that tends to be the worst case scenario. Bullet drop and muzzle velocity All projectiles in Phantom Forces are affected by bullet drop, which is the effect of gravity on the trajectory of the bullet. Due to the downwards acceleration of gravity, bullets will follow a parabolic trajectory instead of going straight. This means that at distance, a player will need to learn how to compensate for drop to hit targets. The downwards acceleration value for bullets is 196.2 studs per second squared, which is the standard gravity value in Roblox. A higher velocity will result in lower drop, which means that suppressors and shotgun ammo types can positively or negatively affect bullet drop. Bullet penetration Walls can be penetrated by high caliber weaponry. The level of penetration can be seen when viewing a weapon's advanced stats. Most weapons have anywhere between 0.5 and 3 studs of penetration, though most LMG-type weapons feature high penetration, with snipers featuring similar levels (except in the case of the BFG 50 and the Hecate II, which feature a show-stopping 10 studs of penetration for hitting targets behind thicker cover.) Bullets deal less and less damage the more material they penetrate, meaning that the higher penetration a weapon has, the more damage it will preserve through a thin wall. Ammunition types Most weapons in game that fire a standard bullet can chamber a different type of ammunition - either Hollow Points or Armor Piercing. To keep it simple, hollow point rounds massively increase close range damage at the loss of ranged damage and halved piercing capability, whereas armor piercing rounds provide better long-range performance and improve wall penetration while penalizing close range performance. For shotguns, there is multiple different loads, each one featuring a few benefits. To keep it simple, there's your standard do-it-all load (Buckshot), a load for close range performance (Birdshot), a load for longer ranged performance and better penetration (Flechette) and a load for extremely long range performance that sacrifices crowd control for massive single target damage (Slugs). Radar The radar in Phantom Forces is extremely simple. At the center is the player. All allies are represented by green arrow points at all times. Enemies are normally invisible on radar, but if they fire a weapon, they will be momentarily lit up as a red arrow point on the radar. Unsuppressed shots will reveal the enemy's position as they fire, meaning that individual shots will generate blips. Players can stay off the radar by attaching a suppressor to their weapon, or by choosing a weapon that features integral suppression. Integrally suppressed weapons do not create radar blips. Enemies that fire suppressed shots will not have an arrow head. Instead, they will create circles, like shockwaves. If a player steps inside this radius, the same radius as the suppressor's listed masking distance, they will see a red arrow appear where the suppressed weapon is firing from. It should be noted that shotguns and snipers have a dramatically increased radius when firing with weapons that use suppressors, which appears to be a 2x modifier. This means that a suppressor with a 20 stud masking radius will reveal a suppressed sniper or shotgun at 40 studs. If a player becomes spotted, they will become permanently lit up on the radar as if they were firing until they are no longer spotted. When playing King of the Hill or Flare Domination, the objectives will be shown on the map. When a team has conquered the hill or captured a point, it will change color to the team that captured it. On a desktop computer, a player can press to change whether the map rotates around the player or is fixed to the world. The default mode is fixed to the player, and as such, all blips on the radar are relative to the player's forwards vector, meaning that they rotate as the player's viewpoint rotates. Spotting ''Main article: Spotting System Spotting enemy players is performed by pressing SPOT while having enemies in the general center of one's screen. This lights them up on the radar and places a red indicator over their head that can be seen through walls. Spotting is an essential part of team play as well as usage of high penetration weapons, and the spotter is rewarded with 25 points for every spotted enemy that is killed by teammate. Players who kill enemies they spotted themselves will not be rewarded. Spawning When spawning, a player will be given a spawn location that's as far away from enemies as possible. This does not include using enemy spawns. When spawning on an ally, a check will be performed to ensure that the player does not end up falling into the void. A check is made in all four cardinal directions relative to the player - first to the back, then to the left and the right, and finally to the front. If none of these conditions are satisfied, the player will automatically spawn behind the person they chose to spawn on - otherwise, they will spawn in any of those positions. This leads to interesting spawning on stairwells, where the check behind sees a void, the checks for beside the player see impossible areas, but the check in front sees a clear area. This can lead to lots of allies spawning in front of the player, obstructing them. Spawning on an ally provides a 10 point bonus to the person who functioned as a spawning point. Players can disable allies spawning on them by clicking on the green boxes. This is not a two-way system - a player can disable an ally spawning on them, but they can still spawn on that ally. Should players switch teams, this will reset, allowing the ally to spawn on the player again. Players may also choose to disable ''all ''allies spawning on them by clicking the checkbox on the team spawn button. A player can have their ability to spawn temporarily disabled by incoming fire. Should a player take damage from enemy fire or become heavily suppressed, they will be unable to function as a spawn point for a short period of time. This timer resets upon taking enemy fire or becoming heavily suppressed. It takes about 5 seconds for this to reset. Players can also have their ability to spawn disabled during a round of Capture the Flag. This generally happens if a player is too close to the enemy flag stand. Burst Fire All burst fire weapons can be interrupted by lifting the trigger. This means you can choose to fire two of the three bullets in a three round burst, or if you're fast enough, effectively have the weapon function as if it was tap firing. Extremely fast bursts from weapons like the AN-94 are impossible to interrupt by humans, but they can be interrupted via a macro. Most weapons appear to have a small period of cooldown between bursts, however, bursts from weapons like the AK12 appear to have no delay, leading to them being termed "hyperbursts". These weapons feature an incredibly fast burst fire rate making them much more dangerous in close quarters, but they cannot remain stable at distance, unlike slower firing burst weapons. Suppression Suppression is what causes a player's screen to shake and for cracks to play as bullets pass by their heads. A higher caliber weapon will generally cause more suppression than a lower caliber one. Suppression does not affect a player's point of aim, only camera shake, so a player that's already zeroed in on a target with a sniper will more than likely still be able to take their shot and score a hit while suppressed. However, it makes it nearly impossible for most players to keep their shots accurate when trying to switch between targets. The M60 is an infamous weapon for this purpose, as its 100 round magazine allows for constant suppression. Most LMGs feature a high suppression. Shotguns feature mild suppression - each pellet on its own is small, but combined, they provide much more. Category:Information Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics